


Bindings (Draft/Exploration)

by MangaMad23



Category: One Piece
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Doffy's charisma poision, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, He can't properly sit his ass on a chair for some reason, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Reincarnation but with consequences, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaMad23/pseuds/MangaMad23
Summary: “I’ll make you see the sky one day.”She chuckled, fond. “I hope you succeed.”Or; In which she laughed at a fictional Character that one-time because he was funny only to be picked by said character and dragged back to his family. No one's laughing now...(under development for the eventual polished version of "Bindings", this version was created and posted to get some insight before I start the actual story)
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

On one of the many boring nights, Doflamingo would spend alone, whiskey in hand for the purpose to just  _ forget _ . Feet taking him to wherever the hell it wanted him to go, Doffy roamed the desolate streets in slight buzz. Doing this again and again until it was almost methodical.

But unlike all those other boring nights, this one broke such routines.

Something interesting was laying just ahead of him.

Thickly congealed blood clinging to their body, impressive amounts of blood coating their snow-white hair and whatever it was squirming beneath them, blood flowed freely through the uneven cobbled streets. 

A woman, lying there uselessly in front of him in a puddle of her own blood, funnily enough, it looks as if she’s drowning in her own blood. By some miracle, Doffy can barely see she’s still breathing.

Doffy took a moment, taking a swig from his bottle and all but swaggers his way to the woman, interest peeved.

Like usual, Doffy likes to stick his nose in people’s business at the worst times. 

One, two, three steps. It doesn’t take long for him to cover such distance with long legs. 

Another generous swig empties the last of his alcohol, throwing it to the side not caring it left an absolute mess for everyone else. He gave a lazy kick at the woman, ‘cause he can’t bother touching her to see she’s alive. Even if she is, Doffy doesn't care, and if she’s dead, then Doffy will just turn his attention to the thing squirming underneath her. 

Alas, the woman's fingers twitch in response, giving him the last clarification that the woman is indeed still alive.

He crouched down and talked– talks because he has no intention of saving this woman at all. “The blood there looks like it’ll be the death of you; the way your drowning in it that is.” He grinned.

Weakly, the woman lifts her bloody hand to tug at his pants, ignoring his crude remark, “please,” she wheezed, “...please save my child.”

Doflamingo chuckled, “I can’t hear you,” he crooned, fully knowing what she said and had asked him to do. It couldn’t be helped for the woman to beg some more, he couldn’t help it, he just seemed to be in the begging mood.

This time, with more strength she tugged Doffy’s pants more insistently, teeth gritted, she rasped louder, “save this child– please save my child!”

His signature grin was still glued onto his face, again, ignoring the woman's pleading. “What is it you're running from, woman?”

“M-marines,” she answered.

How pathetic, and oh so very funny. Here was a woman, bleeding out to death from an injury most likely made by a  _ marine _ begging a  _ pirate _ to save her child. 

What a nice world they lived in! It seemed anyone could ask anyone for help if they were desperate enough!

The rumble holding back his chuckles could no longer hold, laughter burst out of his lips, maniacal and clinically humorous “Me?” he gestured, “a  _ pirate _ doing something agreeable?  _ Preposterous! _ Laughable! Woman, what luck you have!”

Seemingly, not caring or just plain desperate, she pleaded again, “please save my child!”

Because of a whim, and because  _ something _ was urging him, and because it was amusing, and because he was a pirate who did whatever he wanted, he answered–

“Of course!”


	2. Two minds

‘Saint Teresa's Death. The tragedy of the century’ were the words printed in big bold letters on the newspaper, sitting innocently on the table.

A picture of the woman Doffy had encountered was plastered on its paper, Doffy couldn’t believe what fucking luck he had.

In its contents provided to the public, she had been slaughtered by pirates who were later executed for their heinous ‘crime’. There were no details regarding if she had a child or if the whereabouts of a World Nobles daughter was missing.

Doflamingo also found the woman more infinitely foolish than ever before, her last words echoing in his head. 

_ ‘Her name…’ _

Though, he guessed, any other human would have let such tidbits of details fly over their heads, considering how ignorant they seemed to be.

The Will of D.

_ ‘Wyvern D. Anesthesia.’ _

Natural enemies of gods, one of them sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Half descendants of  _ gods, _ and half what he assumed the devil.

Well, it seemed as always the heavens had favoured those who were  _ special, _ to one celestial dragon to another; even if he no longer held that title. Besides, titles couldn’t wipe out what was in his blood, after all. 

To imagine, a Celestial Dragon with a D? Doflamingo didn’t know if the woman was either crazy or Marejoris silly superstition was just a simple superstition to get naughty children to behave. 

For a moment, Doffy’s eyes lingered at the newspaper before it was dragged away to look at the bundle nestled in his arms. Unlike her mother,  _ Anesthesia  _ was void of her mother's pristine white hair. Instead, she had rich crimson and seemed to have inherited her fair skin. Though Doffy did not know if he had her foolish mother's eyes, they were still a mystery as the little brat had yet to wake up. 

Well, It didn’t matter to him whether either one of them was the truth, in the end, he would ultimately benefit, he chuckled.

Feeling movement in his arms, the babe shifted, blinking blurrily as she awoke from her slumber, eerie red eyes owlishly blinking up at him.  _ Hm? _ Doffy thought, taking note of Anesthesia’s unique red orbs. _ They look similar to Hawkeyes.  _ How creepy it was to see it on a baby, he chuckled.

The babe, Anesthesia, made a face when she felt the rumbling of his chest when he had laughed. Thankfully, it only made her uncomfortable. 

Doffy would have almost thrown her if she cried.  _ If _ , and  _ almost. _

“You’ll do well to serve me well in the future, brat. Unless you want me to toss you back to your mother's corpse.” He said, face hovering over the red-head.

Anesthesia gurgled.

As if understanding her blubbering, Doffy leaned back into his chair, grinning, somehow happy at her response, “that’s what I thought.”

Three sharp knocks on the door echoed behind him, followed with a muffled ‘may I come in?’ He was certain why they were here.

“You may,” he permitted.

The door clicked, Doffy didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Doffy,” Trebol addressed,

“What is it?” he said, attention focused on the babe in his arms, her red eyes were exploring the environment around her, not minding or caring that he was poking at her pudgy cheeks and playing with her equally red tufts of hair.

Trebol paused, slightly confused but no doubt sensing the atmosphere of the room, regardless, he continued on, “Neh neh neh, the others and I are a bit confused of your decision of taking a baby into the family,”

Doflamingo chuckled, “it’s too late for any doubts now,”

“Doubts?!” Trebol exclaimed, “No! Doffy, we would never doubt you! We’re just worried that the little brat might cause more harm than good.”

Doffy chuckled, his finger that had been poking at Anesthesia was now trapped in Anesthesia's small hands, he lazily wiggled it to try and set his finger free, watching as Anesthesia’s wide red eyes hypnotically followed his movements, “Is that so? I’m happy that my family worries over me so much,”

“Of course! We’re family after all!” Trebol cheerfully said.

“But you see,” he said, finger now free, funnily enough, she frowned, though it was more close to a pout, “we’ve already come to an agreement.”

“Eh?” Trebol’s head tilted in confusion, “Doffy made a deal with someone? Eh? Tell me, tell me! Tell me who it is!”

Doffy chuckled, “Anesthesia and I,”

“The baby? She can talk?!”

“No, you idiot.” he lightly reprimanded from his seat, “she will live, breathe and  _ exist _ for my sake.” here, more of his haki leaked slightly from his control, “if she fails to do so then she’ll wish she was never born.”

“You think she’ll live up to your expectations?”

Doffy grinned, eyes intently staring down at the bundle pressed to his chest, looking back at him in wonder and innocence, there was no sign she had even twitched at his little slip. Proving all the more that she would be a wise investment.

“She’s already exceeding them,” 

Truly, the heavens knew what to give their Gods, he laughed.

––––––––––

Oh  _ God _ , they were laughing,  _ he was laughing _ . 

This was Karma and Fate being bitches together and joining forces to laugh and fuck her up. 

_ But she didn’t know!! She didn’t think it was wrong! _

Was this what she got? Laughing when she watched Doflamingo stomp so stupidly with a big bible man walking cooly behind him? BECAUSE SHE LAUGHED AT THAT ONE CLIP?? (1)

SHE DIDN’T EVEN WATCH ONE PIECE!!

_ SHE DIDN’T EVEN WATCH ONE PIECE. _

Was it her fault that she couldn't help but watch the whole clip? It  _ screamed _ pure chaotic energy, with Doflamingo’s funny walk, his entrance of making people fight each other, only later to ignore the dozens of chairs to sit on the  _ table _ to assert his dominance and the seagull hat-wearing dude swaggering in with his goat, cool grouchy hawk eye looking guy swooping in the last minute and the  _ fucking _ ridiculous tap-dancing guy that seemed to capture everyone's interest. 

And it was all somehow in a serious atmosphere??

Karma, Fate, answer her! Did you hear her woes?

Fate, she  _ didn’t _ watch One piece, she did not know why the fuck she ended here. She only watched  _ one _ clip. Not  _ One  _ piece!

Karma, you bitch. Doflamingo was a goddamn fictional character. Laughing at him shouldn’t even count as Karma! Didn’t have to change that fact to punish her!

No, wait. Karma, you bitch, if you should be punishing her for anything, it should have been the three bastards she killed.  _ Not _ laughing at a fictional character!

_ Besides, _ she laughed  _ because _ she  _ liked _ the guy, he seemed like a fun guy to  _ watch. _ It was a whole ‘nother thing to be  _ with _ said guy.

She even doubted and was downright in denial that this was reality, she only later believed it when she checked if he was real,  _ which he was– is _ . She made sure of it by grabbing his finger, only to look at it in horror that she felt  _ flesh _ and the lazy movement of his finger.

Thankfully, while she was stuck in her new little mind, Doflamingo had stopped laughing and beckoned someone to hand over something to him. He still held her within his arms and Anesthesia severely wished that they would get a crib soon, and though she also wanted the other option of him simply passing her over to someone else; he was also sadly the few that she trusted with her fragile body (surprisingly), the others she worried about would accidentally kill her. 

With the smooth rhythm of walking, Anesthesia didn’t notice the bottle until it was waved in her face, enticing her to drink. Like trying to feed a baby...

Which she was–  _ is _ …

With embarrassment, she invited the bottle to her mouth to drink and sucked. She would have been dying of embarrassment if it weren't for the fact that the people who would witness it thought that the mentality of a baby was, well…

A baby.

Which was another thing… Was this considered body robbing, reincarnation or isekai? 

All of the above?

Maybe, this was her next life in a multiverse where One piece was  _ real _ , and that her two lives, past (although now considered  _ present _ ) and future (which was now gone) had a strange merging session with each other?

Crazy.

Although she had always believed in reincarnation (which was why she didn’t freak out as much when she discovered she was a baby  _ again) _ it did not explain why she ended up in an  _ entirely different world. _

...Fucking Karma. 

With a loud burp, Anesthesia finished her first bottle only to move onto the second one,

Alright, she had to calm down, from now on…

She’ll reduce her swearing. She was slipping back to old habits.

Okay, one goal down…. Now what to do next?

From what little information the clip showed to her, Doflamingo had a flamboyant (and funny) style and design to him. Despite this, he was also shown as a sadistic ass that enjoyed acts of cruelty, as shown when he made those marines fight each other against their own will. From what Anesthesia also gathered, he was rather important depending on the scene where a bunch of Marines had lined up just to greet him and ‘The Tyrant; Bartolomeo Kuma’. 

So… said villain was feeding her lunchtime meals then.

She didn’t know how to feel about that.

He was supposed to be evil, wasn’t he? There must have been a reason why he had taken on the responsibility of taking care of her, some future maniacal plan perhaps? Did she take over the body of an important character? She hoped not, Anesthesia didn’t want to bear the responsibility of ruining something she wasn’t supposed to. She was already anxious that she wasn’t supposed to be here, in the lap of Donkey-quote-ex (something like that?) Doflamingo.

Which, Anesthesia knows that he is not a good person.

This meant it was probably wise to get far away from him before he dragged everyone else with him.

Said man chuckled above her, it felt weird for her to feel her whole body rumble when he laughed.

“Greedy one aren’t you? Quite the nasty appetite you have,” he spoke, looking a tidbit surprised.

He wasn’t alone in that aspect; the appetite seemed new to her, too.

Doffy shifted, Anesthesia could feel she had been put down onto some soft cushions. 

There was a dip on the mattress next to her, Anesthesia guessed it was probably Doflamingo lying on his side. Observing her, “how small and fragile you are, I could easily wring your neck with a flick of my finger,” he mused, somehow, despite her blurry vision, she could feel his enormous hands towering over her, “to think, the heavenly pigs and mother told stories that you would gobble us up when we were naughty,” 

The hand loomed over her had moved, Anesthesia tried hard not to flinch when she felt his hand play with her hair, stroking it between his fingers.

“Though you are an inheritor of the Will of D; like me, you also have Holy blood flowing in you.” 

“Lucky you, brat. You're a taboo hybrid.”

What? she was a hybrid…? Will of D? 

Her questions were left unanswered, as it was never elaborated or heard, his words seemed to flicker in and out of her head until her brain could no longer decipher his words. Anesthesia could tell his lips were still moving, he was saying more, but she could no longer hold onto her consciousness, her adolescent body was forcing her to shut down. 

––––––––––

“If you were anything else, I would have killed you on the spot,”

––––––––––

.

.

After her hysterical fit in waking up in a baby's body, Anesthesia now has the time to calm herself down. it feels as if the gravity around her comes crashing down harder, heavier. Strangely, she feels impassive.

Anesthesia isn’t sure how long she will be in the stay of Doflamingo and his family, but she can do nothing else but watch as he drags her from place to place, going deeper and deeper into ingraining her life with his and his crews.

Curiously, he makes sure to hold her a lot, and when he can’t, he hands her off to one of his crew where they stay near Doflamingo. Always ensuring she was near him.

Anesthesia wants to know what he’s thinking. 

––––––––––

Doflamingo, to her surprise, showed genuine attachment to his crew.

It has been a month since the infamous Doflamingo had picked her up from her mother's corpse. (or so he says).

She’s sitting in her long-awaited crib, watching as Doflamingo sifts through a pile of paperwork on the table, a bottle of wine sits snugly in his hand as he lounges from his chair. 

Anesthesia blabbed to disrupt his focus. 

Doflamingo turned, glancing over his shoulder. Looking neither angry nor annoyed that she had made a slight ruckus, only attentive.

It was something she had once thought was out of the persona Anesthesia had built of him, which only confused her more. Anesthesia knew for a fact that (from the clip) Doflamingo blatantly did not show respect to others, even going as far as to manipulate them for his amusement.

Which was why there are moments where Anesthesia wondered why Doflamingo went through the trouble of taking care of her  _ personally _ , and not simply handing her over to someone to do it for him. (of course, this doesn’t apply to  _ all _ the time, if Doflamingo had to change her nappies she and him would probably die from the embarrassment and humiliation. Plus, Anesthesia thinks Doflamingo would rather kill her sooner than do something like  _ that _ .)

She doesn’t know where she stands with this man.

Anesthesia plans resolve this issue today. 

She thinks she’s around six and a half months old, it's the right time to blabber her mouth off. Experimenting with her new vocal cords, and with practice, Anesthesia speaks, 

“Pm...pa, Papa!”

Doflamingo freezes, takes a moment to stare at her with his red-tinted sunglasses. And Anesthesia thinks at that moment that maybe she was wrong with some of her analysing.

Only, his claws of death never splattered her blood on the floor. Instead, he goes back to his paperwork. His facial reaction a mystery to Anesthesia.

“Fuffuffuffu… Papa, eh? How mean of you Athy-chan, I’m not even old and you’ve saddled me with such a title,” he says, going back to work.

He did not object at her words.

––––––––––

Days go by in a blur, again and again, Anesthesia continues her cycle as a baby. In and out, she is always in the arms of Doffy, being marched and paraded around tall grey buildings. 

After so long of being confined in rooms and ships. Anesthesia first experiences the Donquixote family’s killing sprees before her eyes. She can’t say she’s surprised (disappointed, horrified), exactly. Considering beforehand that she knows Doffy to be one of the many villains in One Piece. 

One piece, which is revered as the ultimate manga for its storytelling and mysteries, Anesthesia expects Oda not to pull any punches. Killing is one of them. Doffy is no exception.

By now, her young mind has connected Doffy to  _ familiarity _ , to comfort and  _ home _ . 

That is only her young mind, however; her older more experienced one says otherwise. 

It’s confusing and a bit scary, the way her two minds are trying to fight over dominance knowing both will always fail. Anesthesia fears that it will one day get out of hand and end up with her going bonkers. 

Here, with the way Doflamingo exposes her to the blood, violence, cruelty and oppression. Her young growing mind attaches such concepts as  _ normal. _

When they should not.

It is at that moment that Anesthesia finally understands what Doflamingo is  _ thinking _ , knows why and how he is doing these things for and to her.

Grooming.

He is shaping her to act in a certain way, think a certain way, feel a certain way. 

Papa, papa,  _ papa _ . 

Did he kill her papa, accepting her words with some revolting humour as she calls him papa instead? 

Anesthesia wants to vomit. The man she knows is much crueller than she had imagined. 

Anesthesia's mind flashes back to the clip she had watched in her old mind, remembering how he made those two marines fight each other.

_ Like puppets. _

Anesthesia shivered, for once glad that it was that particular clip that made her aware of his nature. If his character was not bundled all into that one scene, Anesthesia would have ignorantly fallen into his schemes. 

Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the luxury right not to look disgusted. Or rather, she  _ can’t _ . The biological babied brain stops her from  _ completely _ hating Doffy, it's irrational and Athy doesn’t get it, because her  _ older  _ more  _ experienced _ mind can identify that this is  _ bad. _

Doffy, _ Papa, _ was bad.

Said man is carrying her out the door in his arms.

Shifting under her cocooned blanket, Anesthesia let out a sleepy yawn. Her mind rapidly hazed and  _ tired _ . 

It was one thing she found out, 

Anesthesia finds that it is much, much easier in this life to remember things. (the image of crushed bodies and frozen faces of horror are permanently seared into her mind with perfect clarity.)

It is perhaps a symptom of reincarnation, with what Anesthesia remembers, babies have an extraordinarily fast learning rate with the dozens upon dozens of nerves that have yet to die when they grow older or have no use for them. This, coupled with Anesthesia’s experienced mind equals tremendous opportunities. In consequence however, the exchange for such a flexible mind comes at the cost of energy. She finds herself mentally exhausted faster than others, meaning more than average naps. More sensitive to emotions than others, easily swayed by what the other is feeling.

Above her, Doflamingo chuckled, wiping the speck of blood resting on her chubby cheek. Through blurred vision, she could see the outline of his signature smile and sunglasses. His free arm tugging at her blankets closer to her chin.

Because love already exists for this man, Anesthesia feels such emotions getting forced upon the more sensible side of her brain. 

Her old mind, that feels fear for this man, is warped crudely by her younger mind. Turning that fear to  _ respect. _

“little devil, are you tired?” 

Little devil, he comes to call her. Saying it as if he is unaware that title belongs more to him than her. 

Ironic, considering he once said that they both had Holy blood flowing within them.

“Mm,” she responds, “I am, Papa.”

––––––––––

She has long gotten used to the dead bodies and violence, 

––––––––––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Clip Athy watched: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Sr5Q1Ncrs&ab_channel=LegenD.Animex
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> I'm not too sure about the pacing in this chapter, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello! Welcome, welcome.
> 
> Fair warning, chapters will update randomly because this idea has just been freshly baked and I'm that one little impatient idiot who couldn't wait to serve it. 
> 
> I would superrr appreciate it if you left some feedback in the comments so that I can get a better grasp on characters and One piece plot!


End file.
